Eternal
by fercyjacksen
Summary: "Please," she croaked in desperation, "Help me." Finally, she succumbed to the voices in her head and let the darkness sweep her up her feet.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the Infernal Devices and any of the other recognisable aspects of this story. I only own the plot. Everything else recognisable belongs to Cassandra Clare._

_**Note: **__Mild violence will be present in this chapter, only in forms of flashbacks, though. _

* * *

Clarissa couldn't identify how many minutes, how many days, or even how many months she has spent curled up in that dirty alley. She couldn't think clearly. Her vision was blurred and her body felt as if she got run over by a steamroller. Her head was pounding as if being drilled into by a power drill. She noted that she had bruises covering almost every part of her body. Her bottom lip was scraped and bleeding. And, she took notice of the long gash running across her right leg.

One of the few things that she was aware of that it was raining heavily. Clarissa was already shivering and not even Jace's black leather jacket could keep her warm.

The sudden recall of Jace suddenly made something _click _inside of her.

Clarissa could barely recall what events took place before Jace had shoved her inside the portal. Her memories came in bits and pictures of what had taken place in the New York Institute.

_Jonathan sneaking inside the Institute; Greater Demons devouring everything; Isabelle's bleeding arm, almost torn away from its sockets; Jace pushing her through the portal with fear definitely present in his face; Jace getting eaten alive by an unnamed demon._

Clarissa's eyes widened in realization and horror. A demon _ate _Jace. It _ate _her boyfriend. Suddenly, the scenario of Jace being brutally murdered and feasted upon came flooding back into her mind.

She could not forget how the demon scooped Jace up in its mouth just after he pushed her inside the portal and how Jace tried so hard to get away from it. She could not forget the demon's razor sharp teeth sink into the different parts of Jace's body and Jace's bloodcurdling screams. She could not forget the sickening crunch of Jaces bones as the demon _chewed_. She could not forget the life drain from his once-vibrant gold eyes and the way blood poured from his mouth.

She couldn't remember if she screamed for Jace -if she screamed for him to save himself because she _knew_ she couldn't help him anymore because she was aware that she was already inside the portal.

A scream suddenly bubbled inside Clarissa's stomach. She should have helped Jace, while she had the chance.

Suddenly, she erupted in a fit of sobs. It seemed like the most logical thing to do right now. Jace was dead, and she has no idea where she currently is. Isabelle would probably be dead too, because of the critical injury she received. Alec and Magnus will probably still have no idea of the events that took place in the Institute, since they were away for vacation. Her mother and Luke were in Idris, discussing the matter about Jonathan. Maryse and Robert were nowhere to be found.

She was alone.

Then, Clarissa bolted upright and started running with adrenaline pumping hard in her veins. She _had _to find her family. She had to make sure that she hasn't lost everything she held near and dear to herself. She _needed _to know if there was still something worth fighting for. Even if her wounds, gashes and injuries screamed for her to stop, she disregarded them and continued running at lightning speed.

Clarissa swerved clumsily around the curb of the alley, bumping someone across the shoulder. The stranger she bumped into yelled something in a peculiar accent. (British, perhaps?) But, Clarissa didn't care about it and continued running. She had somewhere to go but she had no specific destination. She wasn't even completely sure that she's even close to where she thinks wants to be. The adrenaline pumping in her veins suddenly dulled and she no longer had the energy to run.

She collapsed in the middle of a crowd. It was only now that she noticed she was wearing a mid-thigh long floral skirt that was torn and battered in a lot of areas. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

Clarissa was breathing hard and the headache was starting to haunt her, once more. She was aware that she was still crying. Her family was out there somewhere and two of them are probably dead, her parents don't even know what had happened to her and everything else was a blur.

Clarissa pulled her legs against her chest and started rocking herself back and forth in attempt to ease her pain and worry. She rocked herself as if her problems would disappear if she did.

Suddenly, she saw a figure standing right in front of her. Clarissa turned her head up to look at the person before her. He was tall and slightly muscular. He was wearing a coat, black trousers and brown boots that were stained with mud. She, then, noted his physical features. The man had a forest of black curls on top of his head, his skin was pale, there were sharp angles across his face and they made him look fierce. This man was astoundingly beautiful, but the features that took Clarissa's breath away were his vibrant dark-blue eyes.

Clarissa's first instinct was to trust the man. The man looked worthy enough to put her trust in to. His hand was outstretched and Clarissa held on to it for dear life.

"Please," she croaked in desperation, "Help me." Finally, she succumbed to the voices in her head and let the darkness sweep her up her own feet.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo, was that good enough for a prologue? Yes? No? Please do tell. And, by the way, this is a re-write version of 'Angel Eyes', since I figured that this one would be a better version. This was sorta difficult to write for me because I don't usually do angsty fics *shrugs* But, anyways, if you guys have suggestions and certain events you would like to be present in this story, just let me know by reviewing.**_

_**(And i think we all know who the man in the later part of the prologue is, right? *wiggles eyebrows*)**_


End file.
